exatas
by Doomina
Summary: Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. Esta era a exata distância entre as suas celas em Azkaban. Ficlet


**N/A:** Obrigada à Moonlit por ter betado essa ficlet. =D

* * *

**exatas**

por Doomina

* * *

A intensidade dele era evidente, ainda que estivesse perdida sob anos de poeira e solidão. Ela se lembrava do pequeno Sirius Black sentado no canto mais escuro da sala no Largo Grimmauld, calculando mentalmente a distância entre os castiçais de prata sobre a lareira. Cinqüenta centímetros, e ele nem precisava de uma régua para saber. Apenas afastava o lápis para longe da boca e anotava os números em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que ela nunca sabia onde guardava depois.

Ali não havia pedaços de pergaminho e nem um lápis com a ponta sem grafite úmida por saliva. Porém, havia paredes de pedra, sujeira e sangue. Isso tudo havia de sobra, assim como tempo.

Quatorze dias. Ele parara de gritar. Três semanas. Começara a delirar. Um mês. Ele estava solitário, assim como ela. Oito anos. Silêncio. Sozinhos. Solidão. Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. Ele sussurrava através da parede de pedra e ela sabia que ele estava anotando números nas pedras.

Os demais poderiam pensar que Sirius enlouquecera por completo, mas na verdade, o que ele dizia fazia perfeito sentido para Bellatrix. Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. Esta era a exata distância entre as suas celas em Azkaban.

* * *

O salão estava cheio, então porque ele se sentia tão sozinho? Talvez fosse a distância padrão que ele não estava obedecendo. Vinte centímetros eram o suficiente para manter um diálogo de aproximadamente cento e quarenta e duas palavras por minuto.

Ele não gostava muito de conversar mesmo.

Anotou os números no pergaminho e mordeu a ponta do lápis onde deveria haver uma pequena borracha. Penas acumulavam pó e era por isso que Sirius roubara aqueles lápis do escritório de seu tio Alphard.

Sua prima Narcisa mantinha uma distância maior entre ela e o seu prometido, trocando olhares que cruzavam cinco metros e meio até chegar ao rapaz loiro e metido, sentado em um sofá caríssimo no canto do salão. Ele riu da atitude boba da prima e rabiscou o pergaminho.

Sirius não pretendia paquerar ninguém, pois tinha apenas dez anos e estava concentrado em descobrir quanto tempo levaria até descobrir a medida exata do salão de festas de sua mansão. Vinte por trinta? Trinta por quinze? Quinze por vinte? Anotou todas as possibilidades e começou a montar as contas até notar que alguém se aproximava.

Bellatrix andou bem devagar até ele, quase trinta centímetros por passo. Fitou seu rosto contraído em uma dúvida matemática sobre as cadeiras em volta da mesa de jantar.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo? – perguntou a garota, sentando-se no espaço vazio ao seu lado e ocupando apenas um terço dele. Bellatrix era magra demais. Sirius duvidava que pesasse mais de cinqüenta quilos, ainda que tivesse um metro e sessenta e três de altura.

- Dezoito centímetros entre a terceira e a quarta cadeira, doze entre esta e a próxima.

- O que disse?

Ele observou o rosto da garota, uma expressão confusa no semblante pálido e suave. As sobrancelhas formando um arco perfeito de sete centímetros. Bellatrix era perfeita e simétrica.

- Estou ocupado, Bellatrix.

Ela escorregou exatamente oito centímetros até encostar o tecido do saiote do seu vestido no quadril. Estavam muito próximos agora e Ballatrix franziu o cenho para as anotações no pergaminho de Sirius. Ela suspirou, apoiou as costas no encosto do sofá e cruzou as pernas. Ficou ali, parada, enquanto Sirius apenas continuava a calcular as medidas do salão.

Bellatrix odiava as festas em família e pensava no quanto se sentia sozinha num salão repleto de pessoas. Sirius tinha suas contas, dúvidas e pedaços de pergaminho pelo menos, enquanto ela tinha apenas a curiosidade de saber o que tanto ele rabiscava com aquele lápis. Ele não responderia mesmo, era um moleque bobo e quieto. Provavelmente tão solitário quanto ela.

Trinta e dois metros por dezoito. Sirius sorriu e percebeu que Bellatrix ainda estava sentada ao seu lado. Ele não estava mais sozinho, afinal. Sorriu, mais para a sua descoberta do que pela percepção de que a prima continuava ali, observando-o pelo canto do olho.

Pouco antes do jantar, ele percebeu que ela havia roubado seu lápis, impedindo-o de calcular quanto tempo levaria até que ele parasse de se sentir tão sozinho, mesmo com o tecido do vestido dela roçando em sua perna.

* * *

Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. As paredes pareciam se mover. Menos de um metro. Ela podia vê-lo através das grades. Apenas alguns centímetros. Ela odiava cálculos. Sua mão se fechou sobre a dele enquanto ambos se olhavam pelo vão entre as barras de ferro.

- Você está mesmo aqui? – ele não sentia a presença dela, mas desejava que a resposta fosse positiva. A solidão era bem pior do que a companhia dela.

- Não. Eu não sou real, Sirius. – ela sussurrou, imaginando se ele descobriria que ela acabara de mentir para si mesma e não para ele.

Dois metros e trinta e oito centímetros. Eles jamais chegaram a se encontrar em Azkaban, mas a ilusão era reconfortante enquanto a solidão era apenas verdadeira.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
